Snowflakes and Sweethearts
by dashboardlver
Summary: While everyone around her is cozying up for midwinter with their sweethearts, Kel is left feeling lonely and unappealing. What does she do about it?....KD
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first fanfic so dont bash me too much!!

Enjoy : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn rose clear but cold. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan lay beneath her covers far longer than usual, savoring the warmth. It was midwinter after the Scanran War and the last of the soldiers and knights were still arriving at the palace for the festivities. There was no real worry for an attack on Tortall from the Scanrans, with the downfall of Maggur all hostilities were once again turned to strictly between clans. King Jonathon and his queen planned to make this midwinter the break of harsh war talks and grieving lovers and parents. This was to be the most joyous midwinter festival ever held. The week long schedule ranged from fighting and archery competitions to balls and banquets almost every night. Friends reuniting, joking, teasing, laughing...Kel sighed, she needed a bit of cheer. She had literally been ordered home from New Hope until further notice and Fanche had been put as head woman. She would have stayed in the refugee camp had she not been forced to do otherwise, but Raoul knew her too well and gave her strict orders from the King (which he no doubt was responsible for) for her to travel home to Corus. Neal had been allowed to return to Corus after his wedding with Yuki, but only after he trained a healer to replace himself. He had tutored a woman named Rhoslyn and she had proved herself a great healer for the people of New Hope. Though she had nothing to worry about, Kel still missed her friends at the camp. Kel herself had arrived only 2 days ago with Tobe but with all the hustle and bustle she had mostly stuck to the indoor practice courts, the library or her room.

_Today,_ she resolved, _I'll go be sociable._ And with that she threw back the blankets and stepped onto the cold floor. She yelped as the cold air hit her and shivering, she changed out of her nightgown into a cotton shirt and breeches.

Grabbing her glaive she moved to the center of her room and began a pattern dance. With slow first, then lightening speed movements, her muscles finally warmed up. She finished the dance and hung her glaive back up.

Washing her face and hands, Kel walked down to the mess hall hoping to meet up with friends she hadn't seen in a while. She forgot one important factor though...it was just past dawn, no one in the right mind would be up at that hour. _Except me,_ she thought grumpily as she grabbed a tray of food.

A little while later while she was finishing up her breakfast, the rest of the palace all seemed to rush in at the same time.

The tables filled up quickly and soon, seated at her table was Neal, Merric, Seaver, Wolset, Dom, Owen and Faleron. Besides Owen, who was his normal cheerful self, the boys looked rather sleepy and grumpy.

Looking at the miserable group in front of her Kel couldn't help it, she laughed.

Six pairs of eyes stared up at her coldly as if daring her to laugh some more. So she did.

"I haven't seen you guys in months and all I get is a glare?" she questioned, "I'm happy to see you too!"

"Well mother, maybe if you didn't laugh at poor misfortunate souls trying to make it through the morning, you'd be better off with greetings." Neal said with a pout.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Meathead, speak for yourself! I see no misfortunate souls here but the one sitting next to me." Dom said with a smirk.

"Yes, I agree, Wolset is rather misfortunate." Neal remarked casually.

Dom rolled his eyes, "Not Wolset Meathead, YOU!"

"Me!?" Neal asked with mock hurt. "How dare you-"

The table erupted in laughter, interrupting him.

"I've missed you guys." Kel said with a grin.

Dom looked at them, "By 'you guys' she really just means me, you know that right?"

All at once there were shouts of "You wish!" and "Yeah right!" and Dom ducked as Neal's toast came flying at him.

Dom frowned, "I can hardly help it if the ladies love me!"

Fighting back a smile, Kel stood up and shrugged, "Well Domitan, I do believe that you've confused me with some empty headed court lady who has no more sense than to think you attractive." With that Kel smiled sweetly at him, turned on her heel and left those bright blue eyes staring at her back as she walked away.

"Oooo, that was cold." Neal said approvingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later found Kel in Neal and Yuki's rooms having a chat with the latter.

"So Kel, what are you wearing to the banquet tonight?"

"Banquet?" Kel asked confused, but then she remembered. There was to be a party held that night to announce to official beginning of the midwinter celebrations. "Oh right, the banquet. Ummm, probably just some breeches and my best shirt."

Yuki nearly choked. "Breeches? You've gotta be kidding me! What are you going to do if someone asks you to dance?"

"Oh don't worry, no one will. I don't even have a date."

Yuki's eyes bulged. "But don't you want one? Don't you want to impress everyone with your beauty and show off your grace and femininity? Don't you want men to swoon over you? Kel, you can't stay single forever!"

Kel shrugged, the **idea** wasn't completely repulsing, but she was sure that if she attempted anything of the sort then she would end up looking like a complete fool. "I'm not sure I have any of those normal female qualities Yuki, and men would _certainly_ never swoon over me."

Yuki sighed, "Kel, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Kel shrugged again, she honestly couldn't remember. "Why would I? It's not like looking at yourself makes you any more beautiful, so what's the point?"

"Never mind," Yuki mumbled, struggling to keep patient. "Just call me when some charming man captures your heart and you feel like embracing your womanhood."

Kel smiled, "Whatever Yuki, I'll see you later." _Like that will ever happen._ But unbidden a pair of sparkling blue eyes and the handsome face of a certain sergeant came to mind. Walking out the door she shook her head to clear it and mentally scolded herself for even thinking such things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though Kel was not exactly your typical party animal, she did enjoy a party every once in a while. This one however, she was not. Standing against a wall by the drinks she waited for the introductions to end. She had sneaked in the side door as to avoid the embarrassment of her arrival being announced. As she watched, innumerable courtiers and their guests were introduced, every lady more beautiful than the last. None of the dresses were very fancy as it was just a banquet so she wasn't as out of place it had first appeared, but still, something didn't feel right. It seemed to her that everyone around her was twirling their sweethearts around and for the first time in a long time she felt, dare she say, lonely.

Yuki's words came back to her _'Kel, you can't stay single forever...'_ Frowning she wondered, _Why am I having these thoughts now? It's never really bothered me before._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dom sneak beside her and jumped a mile when he whispered in her ear.

"Boo." He breathed, laughing heartily when she was caught off guard.

Kel frowned, "Shouldn't you be up there waiting to be announced so all the married women can drool over you?"_ Where did that come from? _She wondered.

Dom took a step back. "Such harsh words my fair lady." he said looking hurt. "For your information, I slipped in the side door to avoid that fate."

"I'm sorry Dom, I shouldn't have said that." Kel said looking down.

Catching the frown on her face he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head until he could see into her eyes. "What's the matter? Not having a good time at this wonderful party my dear Keladry?"

Kel raised her eyebrows, "No, it's just that I umm...I ahh, I'm not feeling well." she lied.

"Surely nothing a few dances couldn't fix?" Dom asked flirtatiously.

Kel laughed out loud. "Dom don't you see all these beautiful women dieing to dance with you? None wearing breeches either, I mean that's only if you don't want it to look like you're dancing with another man."

Dom stared at her (something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately). "Kel, i'm pretty sure no one would think you were a man."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Dom, i'm flattered, but you really don't have to say that."

"But-" He began but was interrupted by the pounding of the door man's staff.

"And the final guest of the night, Lady Adarra of Havelock."

As she walked through the giant doors, all eyes were on the noble. Lady Adarra descended the stairs gracefully as the men gaped and the women glared jealously.

Curly pale gold locks were pinned up into a loose bun at the top of her head with a violet ribbon weaving in between strands, matching the dark purple of her glamorous but simple banquet dress. A dazzling smile lit her flawless face, but that still didn't take the attention of most men from her too-low cut dress. The essence of courtly seductiveness, she drifted through the crowd as if no one at all were staring at her.

Soon the music began but even as couples began to waltz, Lady Adarra was not forgotten. She flitted about on the dance floor, flirting, smiling, and batting long eyelashes at her many partners.

Dom excused himself from Kel soon after and asking a pretty redhead to dance, joined the mass of couples on the floor.

Kel looked down and scuffed her boots, trying to decide whether she would be happier in her current position, or twirling around in all that frippery. An hour ago she would have thought definitely where she stood, but now, she wasn't so sure. _Oh well, it's too late now, I'm not going to dance in breeches and boots. _  
Grabbing a drink of what looked like punch; she walked to an empty table and sat down.

For a while she closed her eyes and hummed to the music, trying to picture herself sweeping across the dance floor gracefully. She snorted. _That's a joke, more like Lady Keladry the cow.  
_  
Kel broke from her reverie when the music stopped and King Jonathon held up his hand. "If you could all take a seat please." He asked politely.

Spotting her at the table, Yuki and Neal came to join her, followed soon by Raoul and Buri, Owen with Lord Wyldon's daughter Nadia, Faleron, Merric and Dom.

Taking their seats, they all smiled greetings, wondering what the king had to say. Their unasked question was soon answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we are gathered here for a very special occasion. This day we announce the official beginning of our mid-winter festival! Here he paused for the shouts and applause to diminish. "This joyous time of year, Tortall is void of threats and the war is finally over. Thanks to the courage and fierce determination of our knights and soldiers, our country has prevailed, and it is now time to celebrate! So raise your glasses high, rejoice in our good fortune, and let love, happiness and friendship be plentiful this midwinter!"

After a slight pause to wait out the cheering, Queen Thayet stepped forward. "This dance, this special dance, is dedicated to all the ladies here tonight. I want every woman in this room to find the dance partner of their choice and lead him onto the floor. Ladies, this is your dance."

In a sudden flurry of excitement all the women in the hall rushed about trying to find the man of their choice. Immediately Yuki asked Neal, Nadia asked Owen, and Buri asked Raoul and they set out for the dance floor, leaving just Faleron, Merric, Dom and Kel.

A petite blonde asked Merric, and her dark haired friend asked Faleron. Kel looked over at Dom, who was the only one left at the table. He was looking at her, as if expecting her to ask him but she knew she couldn't do it. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind. She closed her mouth, then opened it again, and just as she was about to excuse herself, a familiar looking blonde beauty walked over to the table.

Lady Adarra shot Kel a cold look from her grey eyes and raised one perfectly arched brow before turning towards Dom and bending over slightly for him to get a better view.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Domitan? Would you care to dance?" She asked in an impossibly fake voice.

It would have been impolite for Dom to refuse. _Not that he would_. Kel thought, so he allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

Watching Dom dance with such an obviously vain and heartless flirt made Kel sick. _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered, _Why can I not even stand to look at her?_ Even though she knew of it deep in her heart, she refused to acknowledge her jealously of such a gorgeous, but cruel woman. _How can you purposely ensnare men just by looking at them? _ Only capable of watching the first minute of the dance before feeling sick to her stomach, Kel stood and walking back over to the side door, slipped quietly out into the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom normally had no problem dancing with all the flirtatious court beauties, but tonight, he was not in the mood. _Ahh well, I guess this wont be that bad, I mean she is rather pretty_. He thought as he walked out onto the dance floor with Lady Adarra, trying to cheer himself up. _Maybe this will help me to stop thinking about Kel._

He quickly changed his mind.

"So who was that...girl?" Adarra asked as they faced each other and began the dance.

"Who, Kel?"

"The one wearing the men's breeches and boots." Adarra said giggling. "What kind of lady wears men's attire to a party?"

Dom immediately disliked the woman. "**Lady Knight** Keladry of Mindelan," he stressed her title, "wears what she is comfortable in, not what she thinks will falsely impress the people around her." _Though were she to wear what you are, her beauty would far surpass yours. _

"I see. An admirable quality in a ah...lady." Adarra answered, obviously not impressed.

_You have no idea_, Dom thought. "Yes, she is rather unique."

"Doesn't it bother you to have a mere woman fighting amongst such a gallant group of men such as yourselves?" Adarra asked, she couldn't imagine _any_ sort of woman wielding weapons.

Dom almost exploded. "A_mere_ woman?! You must be mistaken, Kel is a better fighter and commander than most men." he said, wishing more than anything that he could 'accidentally' step on her dainty little slippered feet as they waltzed.

Adarra giggled again. "Surely that's an exaggeration."

"Not in the slightest."

Sensing his seriousness, Adarra tried to lighten the mood. "So, are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Mostly." Dom answered curtly. _Except for this obnoxious noble from Havelock that I'm being forced to dance with at the moment._ He could hardly believe his own bitterness.

"Tell me Domitan, who do you think the loveliest here?" Adarra asked, fluttering her lashes.

_Not you_. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I'm really not fit to make that selection." Dom answered politely.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see, my judgment is kind of slanted." He said looking over her shoulder just in time to see Kel slip out the side door. He tried to keep the wave of disappointment from showing on his face. _When will I ever figure her out?_ he thought frustrated. Knowing that he probably never would, he let out a sigh.

Adarra frowned, that was not the answer she had expected. "Slanted? Toward whom?"

Dom's azure eyes danced, he was toying with a perfectly intolerable court lady. "Oh, no one you would be interested in."

Thoroughly frustrated, Lady Adarra gave up and changed the subject. "So what was it like, fighting those terrible, barbarian Scanrans? You must be awful brave to do that."

_No braver than any man who dares to dance with you twice. _Dom thought wryly. "War is always terrible, and always will be, we just do our best to protect the innocent."

Adarra pressed close to him and whispered in his ear. "That's a mighty noble statement."

The dance ended and stepping out of her arms, Dom turned on his heel walked quickly the other way, losing her in the mass of people.

"Whew, that was close." Dom murmured._ I think its time I take my leave._  
With that Dom quietly left the party and walked towards his rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAYYYYYY!!! The first chapter is done!! Tell me what you think!! And im sorry if Dom seems kind of mean, it's just that he's not having a very good time at the banquet. :( But yeahh, I dont really know how long this is gonna be yet, could be 2 chapters, could be 12, i'm basically just like goin with the flo...


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Chapter 2! (I know that rhymes, I'm so witty : P) Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers!! I was seriously like overwhelmed!

But yeahh, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel, almost fuming, took the long route to her room, hoping that it would cool her down a bit. It didn't...at all. If anything, thinking about the situation made her even angrier and she knew she could not stand to dwell on it any more. _What's happening to me?_ she asked herself, almost on the verge of tears. There really was not much to be upset about and she was confused about the rush of sudden emotions inside her. She kept thinking of Dom with the beautiful Lady Adarra, and felt completely inadequate. _Beauty is only skin deep._ She tried to tell herself, but it didn't help much.

Finally reaching her room, she grabbed her glaive off the wall and left once again. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she knew she couldn't stay cooped up in her room. Running through the hallways, she finally found a door to the outside and as she opened it a blast of cold air hit her, making her stumble. Light snowflakes were falling and she wasn't dressed for the cold weather but it made no difference. Walking to a clearing near the men's barracks she started a pattern dance.

Her mind only focused on what she was doing, she emptied her head of all thoughts of Adarra and Dom.

Jaw firmly set, she swung her glaive at a snail's pace, slowly spinning and dipping the heavy weapon with absolute control. The ground held a light dusting of snow but with her heavy boots, she did not even notice. She began increasing the speed of the dance, doing more complex circles and lunges across the snowy clearing. With her momentum building, soon her glaive was swinging so fast it was nearly impossible to see. Completely engulfed in the dance, she wasn't even aware of her surroundings. It was a fairly clear night and the blade glinted in the moonlight as snow drifted down around her.

With a mighty flourish she finished the exercise. Breathing heavily in the night's cold air she dropped her glaive and let herself fall backwards into the snow-covered grass. The cold, wet snow felt good to her; in some strange way it felt almost fitting.

She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, waiting for snowflakes to fall onto it like little children do.

Opening her eyes she stared up at the stars wishing she could just get lost in them. _I'm stronger than this_. she decided. _But what can I do?_

Nothing came to mind and sighing she spread her arms out wide and shut her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hallway to his rooms, Dom thought it seemed a little chillier than usual. When he turned the corner, he saw why. At the end of the corridor, the door leading outside was wide open and snowflakes drifted in. _That's unusual_. He frowned. _It must have blown open._

Walking over to the door, he was about to close it when he saw a flutter of movement outside. "Hello?" He called but the person didn't seem to hear.

He took a few steps outside the door and was surprised (but not unpleasantly) to see Kel doing a pattern dance. She seemed to have just begun as her movements were agonizingly slow. Rather than call out again he stood and watched as she gracefully swung her heavy glaive.

_Gods she's beautiful._ He thought as he watched the dance escalate. Her hair fell out from the horse tail it was in and whipped around wildly in the night.

He stood frozen, watching her in awe. A few minutes after she had finished he realized he was still staring and she had flopped backwards into the grass.

_What's she doing?_ He wondered, trying to decide if he should disturb her. It suddenly hit him how odd it was that she was doing a pattern dance outside in the snow at almost midnight while there was a joyous party going on inside. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to her.

It was a bizarre sight to see, a grown woman laying in the snow, arms spread wide and eyes shut. He squatted down next to her and absent-mindedly brushed a stray piece of hair off her face.

Immediately her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, her head hitting him in the eye and knocking him over. He landed flat on his back, clutching his eye. He groaned as he felt the wet snow seep into his clothing. _Why would she purposely lay in the snow?_ He wondered as he remembered Kel. Opening his eyes, he found himself captivated by a pair of large dreamer hazel eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" Kel asked, rubbing her forehead.

"I could ask the same of you." Dom replied.

Kel smiled. "Ah but you didn't, I asked you."

Dom raised and eyebrow. "Well help me up and I'll tell you."

Offering him a hand, Kel pulled him to his feet.

"Alright, alright. The truth is that I was walking to my room, which does happen to be very near that door you left wide open," he glanced over at it, "and I was wondering why it was so cold in the hallways. So then I saw the door open and just as I was about to close it I saw movement out here so I came out here to investigate."

"How long were you out here for?" Kel asked.

"Just a few minutes." he lied, "Your turn now."

Kel looked down at her feet, then back up at him. "I just needed to escape the banquet for a while."

"You're not planning on going back, are you?" He asked, eyeing her soaked clothing.

"I guess not." she laughed, "I hope you aren't either."

Smirking, he looked at his own miserable looking uniform. "No, I think I've had quite enough for one night."

Kel glanced behind him. "Well I think we should get back inside before we freeze to death." Grabbing her glaive she started towards the door.

He laughed, thinking how absurd it was that they were standing outside the palace, wet and freezing. As they walked towards the door, he noticed that light no longer shone through the doorway. He frowned, and as they got closer he realized it was shut. Quickening his pace he got to the door and yanked the handle; it was locked. Swearing loudly he turned to look at Kel.

"It must have closed behind me! Mithros, I'm sorry, I forgot the outside doors lock when they shut." He cursed once again.

Kel sighed, "It's alright, you didn't mean it, there has to be another entrance somewhere."

Shivering, they both began to walk towards the gardens, there was an entrance there. When they got to that door they found that it too was shut and locked. The music from the banquet could be faintly heard as they kept walking, faster now to keep warmer.

"The banquet!" Kel suddenly exclaimed, "There was a door open to the pavilion for anyone who wished to get fresh air!"

At that they both ran towards the music until they came to a door that was open a crack and led into the party. They both paused to look at each other in their miserable state.

"Why doesn't one of us go in and let the other one in a different door so we don't both have to go into the hall?" Dom suggested.

"Alright," Kel answered, "Why don't you go in?"

"Why not you?"

Kel shrugged, "I don't know, it was your idea!"

"I'm not going in!" Dom said.

"Well neither am I!"

"At least no one will ask you to dance!" Dom almost yelled, "No one will even notice you!"

Shoving her glaive into his hands she walked into through the door, only pausing to look over her shoulder at him. "Maybe I won't let you in."

_Mithros, what have I done?_ "Wait, Kel-" but she was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel entered the banquet once again, except this time in a considerably worse mood than her first arrival. Blinking back tears she walked quickly to the nearest exit.

_Gods, am I really than homely? _she wondered.

Neal spotted her soaked form and called out to her but she ignored it and kept walking.

_But why Dom?_ she asked herself. _Why did he have to be the one to point it out? _She didn't even know why it hurt so bad, she already knew she was no court beauty.

One thing she did know though was that he was still standing outside freezing, holding her glaive, waiting for her. She didn't want to face him but she knew she had to, if only to retrieve her glaive. Picking her head up she put on her Yamani face and did her best to appear unfazed. _I am stone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom paced by the locked door in the gardens, waiting for Kel to let him in. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _What have I done?_he asked himself again. He was horrified at himself; he hated that he had hurt Kel's feelings. Just then, he heard the door open and turned to see a blank faced Kel staring back at him. Taking her glaive from him she turned to walk away.

"No, Kel!" he yelled. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said; I don't know what came over me!" Dom pleaded with her.

Kel looked down. "Sorry for what? You were right." Although loosing her mask she stared directly into his eyes. "No man ever would ask me to dance." She turned and walked back towards her rooms.

The look on her face broke his heart. Eyes glazing over he whispered, "Don't you know that **I** would?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

: ( Kind of sad, but it will get better! I promise!

Feedback always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, now for my EXCELLENT excuse for not updating in forever!!! Actually, it's not really very good, I've just been wicked busy lately, buuutttt, I hope you guys all understand :P

And I'm sorry about this whole filler chapter situation thats going on right here...next chapter is where the REAL fun begins...I hope.: )

And thanks to all my reviewers!! Keep it up! You guys are amazingg!!!!

Disclaimer: WOW, I totally forgot to put this in my last chapters but in case you all were wondering I am not Tamora Pierce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kel awoke at dawn like usual and thinking of the previous night, groaned loudly. _I think I'll sleep late today._ she thought, which was VERY unlike her but under the circumstances, she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She was still upset and though she wouldn't admit it, she had really wanted Dom to come after her, or at least say something when she walked away; but he hadn't (or so she thought).

Closing her eyes, she once again went back to sleep, only to be awakened a few minutes later by a loud knock on her door. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. The pounding sounded again.

"Kel?" A voice shouted. "KEL!" With her pillow over her ears she couldn't quite make out who it was.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and she shot up just in time to see Dom stumble into her room.

She groaned, _Great, just who I wanted to see._

"Kel?!" he shouted worriedly, eyes darting around the room.

"I'm right here you dolt." She said almost laughing despite herself; the whole scene was just too funny.

He exhaled loudly, "Oh, you scared me Kel! You're always up this early!"

She half-smiled, "Well I'm glad you care so much but I was, in fact, getting some quality beauty sleep."

"Great! Now that you're done with that do you wanna get some breakfast? I'd like to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes, "You mean now that you've ruined my sweet dreams? How can I ever forgive you?"

"My lady," he knelt by her bed and took her hand in his. "I apologize sincerely for all my actions, including that of last night-" She tried to cut him off but he silenced her with one finger on her lips. "I realize that I was a complete idiot and I would love it if you would spend some time with me today so that I may atone for my inexcusable behavior." His blue eyes twinkled awaiting her answer.

"Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?" Kel asked grinning.

He exhaled pent up breath. "Well, I mean it could be because I'm so handsome...and charming, and witty, and-" Kel cut him off.

"Oh yes, that has gotta be it." She said sarcastically. "Now if you can fit your head through that door, I suggest you use it; I do still have to change my clothes you know."

Dom sat in a chair and stretched back lazily. "Nope, I think I'll stay right here."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I think you won't."

Jumping out of bed she strode over to the chair, dumped him out of it and kneeling down, pinned him to the ground with his arms behind his back. Still pressuring his arms she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Ready to leave yet?"

He shivered when he felt her breath and rasped, "You...win."

She grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting outside Kel's door, Dom closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He had barely even been able maintain composure enough to speak when she was on top of him. He shook his head. _Mithros, what that girl does to me- _he couldn't even hope to explain it.

Her nightgown didn't help either. He sighed deeply.

A few minutes later she came out and tried to lock her door (which was slightly off balance and wouldn't lock). Remembering Dom's 'heroic' excuse for busting in her door smothered a laugh.

"You're going to have to pay for that you know." She said with a smile.

"This is what I get?" he scoffed. "I show my concern for a dearest friend and all I get is a broken door? That I have to pay for I might add." Dom stuck his nose in the air and started towards the mess.

Laughing Kel caught up to him. "Okay, okay I'll just make Neal pay for it."

Dom gave her a cheesy smile. "Thanks Kel, you're a real pal."

"That's what friends are for right? Breaking down each others' doors for no reason while they are sleeping and then making someone else pay for it."

"That was deep Kel," Dom nodded approvingly, "Have you ever thought of writing poetry?"

Kel shook her head, "Nah, I'll leave that to the Meathead."

Dom couldn't hold it in much longer and he burst out laughing, soon followed by Kel.

Almost to the mess Kel asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Dom smirked mischievously, "I have no idea."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "So what's that look for then?"

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind." She shook her head, knowing she wasn't getting anything out of him.

Walking into the mess hall they spotted Neal, Yuki, Merric and Owen sitting at a table. Grabbing a tray they sat down at the table. Dom snagged Neal's apple and took a bite out of it.

"HEY!" Neal shouted, "I wanted that!"

"And...?" Dom asked.

"I need my energy for today!"

Kel perked up. "Why, what's today?"

Neal glanced at Dom. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?!" Kel demanded.

"We're going ice skating!" Neal blurted out.

Kel glared at Dom, who was grinning widely. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not going." Kel said simply.

"Tsk, tsk, Lady Knight," Dom smiled. "You already promised me the day."

"I-" She didn't finish, realizing her first mistake. Laying her head down on the table she mumbled, "I don't know how to ice skate."

"You will after today!" Owen added in. "Come on Kel! It'll be jolly!"

Grabbing her toast and fruit Kel stood up. "I'm going back to my room to feel sorry for myself."

"Meet us in the stables in a half hour!" Neal shouted at her. "Dress warm!" He grinned.

"Skates...stables...warm." Kel mumbled angrily as she was walking away. She really was very excited about spending the day with Dom but ice skating...not so much. Making a fool out of herself was not her idea of fun. But still, being with Dom...she couldn't complain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the breakfast table Neal was bombarding Dom with questions. "So how come you left the banquet? Where did you go? What was wrong with Kel? Why was she wet?"

"Slow down Meathead!" Dom yelled, "How would I know?"

"I don't know," Neal said. "I just had a hunch you might, considering you were STARING AT HER ALL NIGHT!"

"I was not!" Dom lied. _Of course I was, who wouldn't?_

"Were too!" Neal fired back.

"All right, all right," Merric broke it up. "Do you know anything or not? Kel looked pretty bad last night leaving the banquet, no one even tried stop her."

_Should I tell them?_ He actually didn't know too much himself. "I don't really know, she just wasn't having a good time at the party so she left." He shrugged. "As for the whole wetness part, after she left she went outside to practice her glaive and got locked out in the snow so she had to come back into the party as it was the only door left open."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "She went outside?"

Dom nodded in confirmation.

Neal, Merric, and Owen looked at him suspiciously. "And you know this because...?" Neal asked.

"She told me." He said simply. No use Neal being any more skeptic.

Neal looked doubtful, but let it pass. "So how come you left?" Merric asked.

Dom sighed, _Why are they grilling me so badly?_ "Because of that Lady Adarra...she was too clingy."

Neal laughed out loud. "Wait a minute...the infamous Dom!? Finally out growing his reputation?!"

Dom chuckled, "I just...wasn't in the mood."

Neal rolled his eyes and got up to leave, soon followed by Merric and Owen.

"Let's do this!" Dom said pushing off the table and standing up.

"Remember, meet at the stables!" Neal yelled behind him.

_This should be fun._ Dom thought, grinning like a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHHH!! So basically this chapter was pretty pointless...I'm sorry, hopefully next chapter will be betterrr! LONG LIVE KEL AND DOM :D

Don't forget to review!!

XXXXXXX


End file.
